¿como se lo digo?
by joya blanca
Summary: El joven hijo del salvador del mundo se encuentra en un gran dilema,solo el tiempo dira si logra encontrar solución a este "gran problema" que tiene.
1. Parte 1: ¿Qué Hare?

¿Cómo se lo digo?

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Parte 1: ¿Qué Hare?

Kentneth Kirby Tennyson se encontraba en un grave apuro, a pesar de sus escasos 15 años de vida el estaba seguro que era ¡el problema más grande de vida!

-No puedo hablar con mi hermana Gwen II (hija de Ben con Kai), por que esta acompañando a mi Tía Gwendolyn.

-Tampoco con Emili (hija de Ben con Julie) por que esta en clases de tenis…

El único hijo varón del salvador del mundo se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Ni con Clara (hija de Ben con Eunice) por que esta en una reunión con su grupo de "amigos de los animales"

-¡Y ni loco le pregunto a Victoria! (hija de Ben con Elena), conociéndola de seguro me va a molestar más que aconsejarme, además esta ocupadísima con el campeonato de futbol femenino

Justo en los días en que sus 3 hermanas estaban en casa y el momento en que más las necesitaba ¡ninguna estaba disponible!

El si era inmaduro y un buen bromista….al igual que su padre le decía que no era muy inteligente pero en realidad era realidad ha demostrado ser ingenioso, inteligente, sagaz y astuto cuando es necesario, lo que lo salvó de muchas situaciones, especialmente cuando el Omitrix no se podía activar o no le proporcionaba la forma que quería…

Era muy parecido a su padre, excepto en el tono de piel, su cabello era un poco más marrón y "ciertos gustos e inclusos emociones"…relacionados con "cierta persona"

-ah…. ¿por que a mi?... (Dijo el moreno adolescente rascándose la cabeza)… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

Sin saber que hacer busco al su bisabuelo por todos lados, sin éxito, solo para encontrarse con su padre sentado solo en el centro de comando.

-Hola papá ¿has visto al Abuelo Max?

-Salio a dar su caminata de la tarde… ¿te pasa algo?

-¿He? No nada, es solo que quería que me diera un consejo… (El moreno se rasco la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación)…vuelvo más tarde.

- Espera… (Ben se levanto de su cómoda silla y detuvo a Kenny)… ¿Acaso estoy pintado?, tal vez no seré tan "listo" como tu tía pero también puedo dar consejos. (Dijo aparentando estar serio, pero por su característico tono Burlón no le resulto)

-Esteeeee….es un tema complicado, no creo que comprenderías.

-Pues inténtalo, nadie esta atacando la ciudad ni el planeta así que soy todo oídos.

El castaño acercó una segunda silla para que el joven Tennyson pudiera sentarle enfrente a el y así poder conversar más cómodamente.

-Ejem…como ya sabrás tengo miles de fanáticos y fanáticas, además desde que tengo memoria lidiar con los medios es común para mi.

-Si eso lo tengo claro.

-Si si… (El joven no podía dejar de estar nervioso pero su progenitor no parecía importarle y en silencio lo dejo continuar)….veras todo el mundo supone...Mejor dicho da por echo que los temas…los temas románticos son facilísimos para mi.

-¿SI?

-El problema no es eso…es que bueno yo….yo creo que me Gus...Gusta alguien.

-AAA…y esa persona ¿tiene nombre? ¿La conozco?

-¡PAPÁ ESO NO VIENE AL CASO!...Como te decía, me gusta alguien desde hace tiempo, es más creo que amo a esta persona.

-¿Y no sabes como decírselo a "alguien"?

-Si, soy patético.

-¡PATETICO SEREMOS LOS DOS!, cuando tenia tu edad también tenia los mismos problemas amorosos, no podía hablarle a una chica sin parecer un tonto y mucho menos a la que me gustaba. ja ja ja.

-Comiquísimo ja ja ja (¿Por qué no espere al bisabuelo?), la forma en que das consejos me sorprende viejo.

Ben 10.000 se levanto para darle unas palmaditas de aliento en la espalda a Ken 10 que en ese momento se veía más afligido que nunca. Regreso a su asiento y continuaron con la charla.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte….Mira lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer lo que yo hice.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Una salida al parque o al cine si lo prefieres, pásenlo bien y en momento indicado se lo dices.

-¿En serio? ¿Resulta?

-Si, pero no fuerces nada, que todo sea natural y si te sientes muy nervioso no le pidas una cita como tal sino una salida para divertirse con "amigos".

-MMM….no suena mala idea pero aún tengo una duda ¿Cuándo sabre que es momento correcto?

-Descuida lo sabrás… (El salvador del mundo le guiño el ojo)…si no es en esta cita, no te desesperes ¡puedes pedirle otra cita!

-Buena, ¡gracias viejo!

-¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Si aún soy un jovencito! Ja ja ja ja

-Si claro y yo soy el rey de España. Ja ja ja ja.

Más animado el moreno le dio un caluroso abrazo al oji-verde original y se fue mucho más contento y confiado a su habitación.

-¡Ha!, amor de juventud, ¿me preguntó quien será? , tendré que esperar para averiguarlo.

Ben 10.000 continuo su guardia en el centro de comando sin siquiera imaginarse que la persona que amaba su hijo, era alguien "conocido" es más era alguien "muy cercano" a la familia.


	2. Parte 2: Cine

Parte 2: Cine

Devlin Levin Tennyson corría lo más que pudo, Kenny lo había invitado a ver la película de"Los vengadores Galácticos: El origen de Últimos" junto a todos sus amigos ¡GRATIS Y CON PALOMITAS INCLUIDAS!...El pelinegro se sorprendió a ver al Oji-verde solo enfrente del cine.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Sabía que algo se me estaba olvidando….tuvieron un "asunto pendiente" y no podrán venir ¿raro no?

-Muy raro.

-Bueno la invitación sigue en pie, entremos la película esta a punto de comenzar.

Ambos se sentaron en un balcón VIP con su propia maquina de palomitas y de gaseosas, cosa que a Dev no le sorprendió por que a su amigo por su fama podía ascender fácilmente a ellos.

-Lo que hace la fama.

-Tú también eres famoso.

-Famoso no Ken… (Dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida)… conocido el único famoso eres tú.

Aunque la película era genial, con los últimos efectos especiales y con su héroe favorito en la pantalla. El castaño no podía concentrarse mucho en ella, trato de disimularlo comiendo palomitas pero el ruido que hacia provoco que su invitado no lo dejara de mirar y el chico de 15 se puso más nervioso.

-¡Hey! Cálmate, no me dejas escuchar nada.

-eeeeeeeee…es que tengo más hambre que un naufrago.

-¿A ti te pasa algo?

-¡YO!...no, no, no….no pasa nada.

-mmm...…. ¿y los escalofríos?

-Es queeeee….es que tengo frío… (El se abrazo a si mismo como si quisiera calentarse)….el aire condicionado aquí es pésimo.

-Yo no tengo frío, como sea.

Sin prestarle más importancia el chico de 16 años continuo viendo la película mientras que el de 15 se comenzaba a relajar .Lo estaban pasando de lo más bien hasta que las manos de los dos se encontraron en la cubeta de palomitas…sin saber el por que ambos se sonrojaron y quitaron las manos.

-¡Consíguete las tuyas!

-Se me acabaron….dame de las tuyas.

-ja ja ja, eso te pasa por tragón.

-Dame….yo te invite gratis por lo menos, dame un poquito.

-Ni loco.

Ambos tiraron la cubeta de un lado para otro, dejando un desastre en el piso y a pesar de que la mayoría de la comida estaba en el piso ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Cansado de los tironees, el más alto tiro con fuerza a su lado, dejando accidentalmente a su compañero sobre el.

-¡Te dije que no te daría y lo cumplí! Ja ja ja…. ¿no crees que ya deberías regresar a tu asiento?

-No se tu pero yo me siento muy cómodo aquí….hay algo que quiero decirte.

A pesar de la oscuridad el pudo notar la extraña mirada en el moreno que se acercó a su oído y casi susurrando dijo algo que nunca en toda su vida espero oír.

-Me voy.

-¡Espera, espera! no te puedes ir….

Devlin se trasformo en 11 y dejo a Kenny hablando solo El joven Tennyson no podía comprender como el momento que tanto había esperado se arruino de golpe y casi como si le hubieran dado una golpiza regreso a su asiento.

-No era el momento….

Toda la gente se fue feliz del cine, unos abrazados otros comentando las mejores escenas…Entre tantas caras alegres, un joven triste salio arrastrando los pies, no quiso firmar autógrafos ni presumir sus Alien solo continuo caminando hasta su casa.

-Hola Kenny ¿Cómo te fue?...Ken…Kenny.

-Ahora no viejo, me voy a la cama.

El moreno cerró con llave la puerta y con el corazón roto se lanzo a llorar sobre su almohada hasta quedarse dormido…Como a las 2:00pm se despertó por unos insistentes golpes a su puerta.

-Ya te dije viejo que no ahora no.

-Kenny….soy Devlin…ábreme por favor.

El aprendiz de superhéroe dudo si debía abrir la puerta, pero la voz triste del oji-azul le rompía mucho más el corazón que el evento que lo hizo encerrarse, al final se seco la cara y lo dejo entrar.

-Lo siento…yo….yo no quería herirte.

-No fue nada grave, no te….

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A JUSTIFICARME!...fui un idiota por haber ido así...tu fuiste la única persona que me acepto… (El más alto se sentó a junto al castaño y al ver lo herido que lo había dejado no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas también)….a pesar de ser un…un monstruo horripilante tu me aceptaste….Lo siento tanto.

En ese momento Ken 10 descubrió algo que le dolía mucho más que la voz triste de Devlin 11, ¡verlo llorar!, el lo abrazo con ternura, le acaricio la cabeza como el pelinegro hizo con el cuando tenia pesadillas a los 10 años.

-No llores…este bien tranquilo…no fue nada, te lo juro….por lo que más quieras ya no llores…te quiero demasiado para verte sufrir así.

El hijo de Kevin Levin paro de llorar, se sentía como un idiota por no controlarse pero la mirada calida y estar en los brazos del primogénito de Ben Tennyson…paso de sentirse un idiota a la persona más afortunada del universo.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Como no podría hacerlo… (Tomo el mentón del alto pelinegro)… eres la persona que más quiero en todo el universo.

-Lo siento…..yo también te quiero.

Se dieron un beso suave, Kenneth Kirby Tennyson no comprendía bien todo lo que había pasado y no le importaba….Sintió como si el mundo se detuviera y el era la persona más feliz de toda la creación.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Devlin se fue a su habitación y mientras se metía en la cama mil y una preguntas se amontonaban en su mente: ¿ahora que debía hacer? ¿La gente aceptaría esto? ¿La familia lo aceptaría? ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría?, etc.…Tenia muchas dudas que solo el sueño pudo borrar por lo menos por una noche.


	3. Parte 3: Solos

Parte 3: Solos

En el bosque, solos era el único momento que podían estar solos, sin familia ni amigos ni fanáticos(as), tomados la mano hasta un pequeño río donde se sentaron a tener un picnic.

-¿Seguro que no nos siguieron?

-Seguro, nadie nos siguió.

Enamorados a más no poder disfrutaron de la merienda, se besaron suavemente y se abrazaron bajo un lindo día de sol, entre los árboles.

-No puedo creer que allá vivido tanto tiempo sin tus besos.

-Yo no puedo creer que solo hace unos días podía disfrutar de esto, solo en sueños.

-Sueños ¿he?

-Era, ahora te tengo solo para mí.

-MMM...Pero solo por unas horas, sin nos demoramos mucho, se preocuparan.

-Desearía que no fuera así.

- No te pongas triste… (Con mucha ternura le acaricio la cabeza)…no arruinemos uno de los pocos momentos en que estamos juntos.

Ahora los besos eran más apasionados, la lengua de Kenny le exigió entrada a la boca de su amado y este se lo permitió...Pasaron horas en esos besos donde ambos sentían todo el amor que se habían guardo por tantos años, el moreno le gustaría "avanzar a algo más intimo" cuando su celular sonó.

-Mi padre, que oportuno.

-Contesta debe ser importante.

-Hola…si…si….ya voy.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un villano, necesita que lo apoye…nos vemos.

-Chao, nos vemos en el cuartel.

El resto rutina: La pelea, la captura y el ingreso al Proyector. Benjamin no pudo dejar de notar lo feliz que se veía su hijo y no pudo contenerse preguntar.

-¿Parece que la salida de "amigos" no nos fue tan mal después de todo?

-Digamos que comenzó más o menos, mal y término de película.

-¡Lo sabia!... (Le revolvió el cabello como cuando era niño)… Ves que todo salio bien.

-¡Gracias por el consejo viejo!, si no fuera por ti nunca me atrevo a decirle.

-¿Sigues con "viejo"?

-Perdona, olvide que aún eres un jovencito ja ja ja.

-No se preocupe "su majestad de España" ja ja ja.

El salvador del mundo se sentía mucho más jovial que antes al ver la gran sonrisa de su único hijo.

-¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?, tus hermanas a estado chismoseando todo el día e interrogándome cada vez que pueden.

-EEEEE…..es complicado, no creo que comprendas.

-¿Complicado?, el ultimo villano del día esta preso, soy todo oídos.

-Bueno….

En ese momento la alarma sonó, unos tipos estaban robando el banco, Ben se trasformo en xlr8, quedo con Kenny para terminar de conversar en otro momento y se fue.

-¡huf!, me salvo la campana.

-Eso crees.

En ese momento sus hermanas que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, aparecieron para interrogar a su hermano sobre su "amorcito"

-¿y quien es?

-Vamos Kenny dinos nos morimos de curiosidad ¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

-¡No te hagas el difícil! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!

-Emili, Gwen, Victoria…déjenlo respirar un poco.

-No puedes culparnos Clara, ¡nos morimos de curiosidad!

-Eso es verdad y…. ¿Nos vas a decir?

-Bueno…. ¡Miren!... (Apunto en la ventana, impresionado al cielo)….¡ES ULTIMOS EN EL CIELO!

-¡¿Dónde?

Las chicas se amontonaron tratando de ver al héroe en el cielo, mientras su hermano se escabullía a su habitación, cuando se dieron cuenta este ya se encerró y no les dejo entrar.

-¡huf!, al fin me salvo la campana.

-No cantes victoria sobrinito…

Ante su sorpresa de un portal azul apareció su Tía Gwendolyn, con una gran sonrisa y con mirada curiosa se sentó en la cama.

-A tus hermanas las pudiste engañar pero a mi no.

-¡Ahora tu!

-No es para tanto, me muero de curiosidad…. ¿quien es?

-Bueno yo… ¡OH DIOS MIO!... (Apunto a su ventana)… ¿NO ES KEVIN LEVIN?

-Si claro, como no y yo soy la reina de macdonals.

-Es en serio te lo juro…

-¡AJA!

-Tenia que intentarlo….adiós.

El joven se trasformo en xlr8 (como debió haberlo echo en primer lugar), se fue lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en el hombro de la estatua de su padre.

-¿Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podré ocultarlo? ¿Cómo se los voy a decir?


	4. parte4:Enfermo

Parte 4: Enfermo…

Simulando estar enfermo logro librarse de ir a la cena anual en honor a los Tennyson, aunque sospechaban que no era tan así y que estaba ocultando algo….estaban atrasados, decidieron dejarlo al cuidado de Devlin.

-Mira yo se que algo esta sucediendo y que no nos quiere decir, ya que eres su mejor amigo aprovecha de preguntarle.

-No te preocupes Gwendohyn, hablare con el y cuando llegues te cuento.

-Adiós y buena suerte.

-Adiós, disfruten la cena.

Cuando todos se fueron el oji-azul se fue a la habitación del oji-verde que tenia un paño húmedo en la cabeza y un termómetro.

-¿Ya se fueron?

-Si.

-Me alegro… (El se quito el paño y el termómetro y se sentó)…he usado el mismo truco desde los 10años y aún me lo creen.

-Yo opino lo contrario….Sobretodo tu tía, ¿Qué pasa? Algo me dice que esta vez no te hiciste el enfermo para no tener que asistir a esa cena.

-¿Tu crees que sospechen….de nosotros?

El más alto se quedo mudo, el también tenia esa duda, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Al ver que el más bajo estaba en las mismas, se quedo en silencio pensando, pensando muy bien su respuesta.

- Saben que estás con alguien pero no saben con quien.

-¿Seguro?, por que a veces siento que….

-Ya te dije que no, ¡cielos!...se supone que el inseguro soy yo no tu.

-Lo se es que todo esto, no me siento cómodo ocultándole cosas a mi familia.

Eso era un echo que el conocía muy bien, en los 5 años que vivía con ellos el sabia que el moreno ¡JAMAS! Les mentía ni tenia secretos hasta ahora. También era un hecho conocido el tic del ojo que heredo de su padre y que le estaba costando ocultar cada vez que le preguntaban el asunto.

-No que hacer…no se por cuanto tiempo podré controlar mi tic, si esto sigue así… (Se llevo las manos a la cara)…me volveré loco.

-No pienses en eso… (Le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza y le tomo las manos)…no me gusta verte así, mejor aprovechemos este es uno de los pocos momentos en que nadie nos ve.

El pelinegro se puso arriba de el y lo beso suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando el castaño finalmente se relajo dejo que se invirtieran las posiciones y los besos eran más apasionados.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

Estos cortos momentos, en que podía estar con su amado pelinegro era lo más preciado del mundo para Kenny, ahí solos, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos sin miedos sin dudas, como si nadie más que ellos existiera en el mundo.

-¿Estas listo?

-No creo que a estas alturas sea necesario preguntar.

Con una sonrisa picara Ken 10 le quito el polerón, le beso lentamente el pecho bajado hasta el pantalón, dudo por un momento pero luego se convenció de seguir, con los dientes le bajo el cierre y se quito su polera….Esta a punto de "pasar" cuando sonó la alarma de teleconferencia en el centro de comando.

-Debe ser tu tía… (Devlin se levanto, se subió el cierre y se puso su polerón)….debe seguir preocupada por ti.

-¡hay no dev!, ¿no podrías dejarla en llamada en espera?

-MMM….Lo mejor es que conteste, vuelvo en un momento.

2 horas después el moreno que seguía sin polera dormía babeando sobre la almohada hasta que alguien lo despertó.

-¿he?..."vuelvo en un momento", si claro.

-No te pongas sarcástico, tu tía me estuvo haciendo un millón de preguntas y si no fuera por que soy mucho más listo y astuto que mi padre, no podría convencerla.

-¿convencerla de que?

-De que como todos los años te hiciste el enfermo para no asistir a la cena por lo aburrida que era.

-OK, bueno me preocupe por nada… (Se quito los calzoncillos, los dejo en el borde de la cama, con voz y mirada coqueta dijo)… ¿quieres seguir?, conociendo a mi viejo debe estar dando una mini charla de lo que es ser un héroe de verdad….

-Con tanto bla,bla,bla se me pasaron las ganas…buenas noches.

El moreno tenia una cara de disgusto impagable, mientras el pelinegro se iba a su habitación.

-¿Por qué esto siempre nos llaman cuando estamos "a punto de"?

Dando un suspiro se volvió a poner el calzoncillo, se tapo e intento dormir pero antes de dormir las preguntas que se hacia todas las noches lo atormentaban mientras lentamente el sueño lo dominaba ¿por cuanto tiempo podrá mantener en secreto esto? ¿Su familia lo aceptara? ¿El mundo lo aceptara?

El joven Tennyson no lo sabia y le daba terror averiguarlo por ahora lo único que podía hacer era dormir y agradecer al destino o deidad desconocida que le esta permitiendo vivir esta relación por un día más….


	5. Parte5: Atrapados con las manos en la ma

Parte5: Atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Los meses siguientes fueron de locura, de un modo u otro intentaban averiguar quien era "el nuevo amor de ken K. Tennyson", desde la familia pasando por los amigos hasta llegar a los programas de farándula.

Pero a pesar de todo esto el moreno de 15 años era feliz (estresado pero feliz), en los pocos momentos que tenían juntos el podía realmente relajase, dejar de pensar en todas las dudas que tenia, el estaba convencido de que nunca nadie los descubriría hasta ese día...

Era uno de esos días en que nadie estaba en casa y ellos estaban acurrucados en el sofá.

-Vamos dime que me quieres.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces ¿no te cansas de oírlo?

-Nunca me voy a cansar de escucharlo...no es tan difícil, solo son dos palabritas

-ok, te quiero.

-¿cuanto?

-a...si tu lo sabes.

-No no se...(dijo en tono juguetón)...¿cuanto?

-mucho, muchísimo.

-¿hasta donde?..(dijo el oji-verde acariciando el cabello de su amado)...¿hasta donde me quieres?

-De aquí hasta el infinito.

-Ves que no fue te difícil.

Esos momentos eran los preciados para ambos, solos, abrazados, besándose suavemente, sin que nadie los mirara...Ellos eran muy precavidos, ellos planificaban bien sus encuentros para no ser descubiertos por lo que esto no pensaron que pasaría...

-¿ME QUIREN EXPLICAR QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

La morena tiro sus compras al piso, atónita, mientras su hermano se levantaba de golpe con una cara de terror y el pelinegro se tapaba la cara.

-¡GWEN!...esto, no...Es lo que parece.

-¿ah no? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

-Ken, creo que ya no podemos ocultarlo pero primero... (respiro profundo tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa)...¿llegaste sola?

-Si, solo estoy yo.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá, las siguientes 4 horas Ken 10 y Devlin 11 entre tartamudeos y tensión, intentaban de la manera más legible, de contarle a Gwen II.

-Y ahora llevamos 5 meses en esto... (Dijo el oji-azul ahora mucho más calmado)...eso es todo.

-mm... a decir verdad, hace tiempo que tenia la impresión de que entre ustedes pasaba algo, pero nunca me atreví a decirles nada.

-No sabes el alivio que me da contarlo a alguien, me he contenido tanto para evitar mis tics , que no he podido ir al baño en semanas.

-"demasiada información", alejando la imagen mental, Kenny... (Seria a más no poder miro a su hermano menor)... ¿cuando se lo vas a decir a papá?

El ya veía venir esa pregunta, nunca espero tener una respuesta para ella, por lo que un silencio sepulcral se puso entre ellos que solo la misma Gwen II rompió.

-De todas maneras se va a enterar, es mejor que se entere por ti que por un programa de farándula.

-Ella tiene razón Kenny, todo esto se esta saliendo de control y si no lo contamos ahora que podemos, después será demasiado tarde y doloroso.

-mm mm... (Le daba mucho miedo pensar en eso, era un tema que prefirió evitar el tiempo que pudo, ahora ya no puede evitarlo)...yo...yo...pensé mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que antes se lo cuente el viejo mejor.

-¿querrás decir "se lo contemos al viejo"?, yo estoy tan comprometido en esto como tu.

-Prefiero hacerlo solo, si voy yo creo que puedo suavizar en algo el golpe.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes mi ángel... (le dio un beso y comenzó a susurrarle al oído)...si me he enfrentado a Vilgax puedo con una charla con mi viejo.

-Si los tortolitos terminaron con las cursilerías, ¡vengan a ayudarme a recoger mis compras del piso!

Los chicos se levantaron y recogieron los paquetes que estaban en el piso, los 3 aparentaban estar relajados, haciendo bromas...en el interior estaban más asustados que nunca de lo que vendría en el futuro.


	6. Parte 6:cuando los secretos del pasado c

Parte 6: cuando los secretos del pasado chocan con los del presente...

Kenny se paseaba de un lado a otro, busco a su padre por todos lados y no estaba...Sus tías sunny y Gwendolyn le dijeron que había ido a un "asunto", que no sabían en donde estaba.

El moreno con los nervios había olvidado que su padre desapareció sin decirle a nadie o mejor dicho sin explicarles mucho a los demás a lo que iba. Normalmente lo dejaría pasar, esperaría a que llegara y lo conversaría, si eso haría pero... ¡Lo que tenía que decirle era importantísimo!

-¿que vas a hacer?..(Pregunto devlin preocupado)...no te queda otra que esperarlo.

-no puedo, con los nervios que tengo, no se si pueda esperar por más tiempo. No me queda de otra más que buscarlo.

-Nadie sabe a donde va, voy contigo.

-ya dijimos que yo seria quien se lo diría.

-lo he pensado mucho y no voy a ceder, voy a ir lo quieras o no.

El moreno guardo silencio, aunque el pelinegro fuera algo tímido por la mirada en sus ojos se notaba que no iba a ceder.

Con su onmitrix rastrearon a Ben hasta a un pequeño hotel de mala muerte, con mucho disimulo miraron por la ventana solo para encontrare con una escena que los dejo con la boca abierta.

Ahí estaba el castaño boca abajo en una cama con tipo ¡ENCIMA DE EL! , la cosa se veía ardiente y para desgracia de los adolescentes no les costo nada reconocer a el tipo que estaba arriba del salvador del mundo.

-no lo creo... ¿Kevin?..(El joven oji-verde estaba claramente en shock)...¿no se suponía que eran enemigos?...¿no se suponía que se odiaban?

-cu...con razón... (Contesto el oji-azul también en shock)...tu papá nunca pudo mantener sus matrimonios y el mió solo tenia aventuras de una noche.

Ambos se retiraron sin que nadie hasta su casa, una vez en el cuarto de kenny ya más calmados retomaron su conversación.

-Ahora me queda claro por que tuvo romances con muchas mujeres y no se quedo con ninguna.

-eso no es lo importante ken...lo importante es ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?, si revelamos lo nuestro es probable con el tiempo se revele lo de ellos.

El castaño se quedo helado y pensativo, el estaba dispuesto a ir contra el mundo por su amor ¿pero lo de su padre?, ben 10.000 era un héroe con comportamiento "intachable" si se descubría que tenia un amorío con el mega villano más grande del universo (reformado pero quedaba mucha gente que aún lo veía así) su reputación se ira al suelo y ni hablar de lo que pasaría con su familia.

-no podemos decirlo y mis tic me están matando, no creo poder ocultar lo nuestro por más tiempo.

-yo...yo se un modo de que esto nunca se sepa.

-¿cual?...dev ¿te sientes bien?... ¿por que estas llorando?

El pelinegro se seco las lágrimas, miro con cara de cordero degollado a kenny. Le dijo que solo había un modo de que el gran secreto de ben 10.000 nunca se supiera y con una voz llena de dolor dijo la palabra que nunca espero decir.

-terminamos.

-¡¿QUE?, ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO!

-Es la única forma, se te acabaran los tic, ellos seguirán con lo suyo y...

.-tiene que haber otra alternativa, yo...yo...prometo que mantendré la boca cerrada, controlare mis tic...por favor, NO ME DEJES.

-Lo siento.

El oji-azul salio corriendo de la habitación, el oji-verde lo persiguió solo para chocar de golpe con su progenitor.

-Ken tenemos que hablar...

En contra de su voluntad, kenny fue a la oficina de su padre y escucho atentamente la historia de su padre...Cuando el era joven se enamoro ciegamente de un chico o eso el creía, era una relación más de dormitorio que de amor...El termino odiando a este chico y finalmente lo mando al proyector, donde se volvió loco...años después se reformo y se volvieron amigos.

-¿a si? ...(dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz e irritado)...pues lo que estaban haciendo no era muy de "amigos".

-Eso no era nada, un desliz... (Ben parecía tratar de justificar lo injustificable, pero kenny guardo silencio y lo escucho atentamente)...algo que simplemente paso...no creas que fui a verlo para "eso"

-¿entonces para que fuiste?

-Para conversar con el sobre lo que tienen tu y devlin.

Ahora si el joven tennyson estaba en shock, ¿desde cuando su padre sabia? ¿Gwen II se lo habrá contado o lo saco por cuenta propia?

-Nosotros no...

-No mientas, tu hermana me lo contó todo y como te decía...

-ok… ¿me decías?

-Bueno pensé en hablar con el, como es si se hubiera enterado de golpe de seguro te despedaza y fui a calmar las cosas...y una cosa llevo a la otra...lo importante es que el no te va a hacer nada, no lo acepta ni lo aprueba pero no te va a matar.

-Seria mejor que me matara...

El joven tennyson le contó todo lo ocurrido al viejo tennyson, al ver a su hijo tan adolorido se le hizo tripas corazón.

El siempre sospecho del amor que tenían el y el primogénito de Kevin, amor verdadero, el tipo de amor que en su adolescencia siempre soñó obtener del viejo levin pero solo encontró lujuria y con los años una gran decepción.

-mm...esto no puede quedar así, mira lo que vamos a hacer es...


	7. Parte 7: Lo importante

Parte 7: Lo importante

Devlin sentía un dolor inmenso, se encerró en su habitación y no dejo entrar a nadie. Durante horas lloro, se sentía tan mal, tan idiota, se odiaba a si mismo por no haber echo nada por no luchar, por ser tan débil...

Solo los cortes de una hoja de afeitar lo hacían sentir mejor.

Era un habito que dejo por kenny, un horrendo habito que en el pasado era lo único que le hacia sentirse mejor...

El se odiaba por ser como era, odiaba su padre por no dejarlo nunca ser feliz, a la sociedad, etc.

En esos momentos odiaba a todo el mundo, el universo entero. (Excepto a ben por haberlo acogido en su casa y familia, y a kenny sobretodo a kenny)

-una cortadita no hace daño a nadie.

Lentamente se hizo unos tajitos en el brazo, se sentía tan bien, ahora no tenia nada... ¿por que no cortar más hondo? Ya que desde el día en que nació el universo entero conspira para que su vida siempre termine en tragedia ¿por que no acabar con todo antes que se ponga peor?

-no...No...No puedo hacerlo...duele...pero...prometí no hacerlo más.

Ignorando los pensamientos que acechaban su cabeza... (Con una fuerza de voluntad que ni el mismo sabe de donde la saco)...guardo la hoja de afeitar, se vendo el brazo, se bajo la manga y se acostó boca abajo, escuchando una canción metalera a todo volumen.

-acéptalo dev, todo termino...es lo mejor... (Suspiro hondo y se seco las lagrimas sin moverse de su lugar)...estaré bien, estoy bien.

Paso horas así, escuchado nada más...cuando la lista de canciones acabo, miro su reloj eran ya la 1:16 de la mañana, el se puso el pijama e iba a acostarse cuando.

"por favor asómate a la ventana..."

-¡¿que demonios?

"Como fue, no se decirte como fue,  
no se explicarte que pasó  
pero de ti me enamoré.  
Fueron tus ojos o tu boca,  
fueron tus manos o tu voz..."

El oji-azul se acerco a su ventana y al correr la cortina no cabía en su asombro, ¡NO LO PODI CREER!

Kenny con una rosa en la mano estaba en una plataforma a pocos metros de su ventana, acompañando a un grupo mariachis (que estaban en una segunda plataforma)

-¡¿me quieres explicar que estas haciendo? ¡SON LAS 1:16 DE LA MAÑANA!

El grupo de mariachis dejo de tocar y el joven tennyson presiono un botón que hizo que su plataforma lo dejara justo frente a su amor.

-Devlin, cada segundo que paso contigo es el paraíso y cada segundo que estoy sin ti es como mil puntapiés en la entrepierna...por favor vuelve conmigo.

-P...pero kenny eso ya lo habíamos discutido, si seguimos juntos, con el tiempo los medios descubrían... se va a saber que tu pa...

El moreno con una gran sonrisa entre los labios, le puso el dedo sobre los labios del pelinegro para que se callara.

-no te preocupes por eso, y hable con el, sabe manejar a los medios mejor de lo que yo mismo pensaba, le perdonaran esta con el tiempo.

-¿y sobre nosotros? ¿Que dijo cuando se lo contaste? Se lo contaste ¿verdad?

-Si, lo que el mundo o mi padre o tu padre piensen no importa...lo importante es esto.

El moreno se alejo un poco para dejar entrar al héroe en entrenamiento a su habitación, cerro la ventana, corrió las cortinas…

-¿quieres volver conmigo?

-si

Y se dieron un largo beso…..

Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en que dirá el resto de la familia cuando se entere, ya habrá tiempo para preocupare de los paparazzi, de lo que piensen los ciudadanos, el universo entero.

Lo importante era ya que tenían el uno al otro, lo importante es que se querían demasiado para estar lejos, lo importante es el aquí y el ahora...ya habrá tiempo para preocupare por el mañana.


End file.
